Hogwarts and Vampires
by Cshorey100
Summary: "Anne remember to get to school on time." Angel yelled. "Yes, sir." Mocked Anne as she walked down the stairs. "Is there anything you need me to do, Angel?" She asked. "Just go to school and actually stay there. If you don't you have to go back." He said. "I know." Anne replied, her voice cold. It was a sour subject for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Anne remember to get to school on time." Angel yelled. "Yes, sir." Mocked Anne as she walked down the stairs. "Is there anything you need me to do, Angel?" She asked. "Just go to school and actually stay there. If you don't you have to go back." He said. "I know." Anne replied, her voice cold. It was a sour subject for the both of them. "I won't go back, we both know I'd rather die than go back." She said harshly. "I know. Just go to school and do good. Alright?" Angel asked. "Yeah, I know." Anne said walking out the door and going outside. Things were never the same after Ben and her friends reacted the way they did.

~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The vamp was going crazy. Trying to bite everyone or anything. "Ben! Come on!" Anne yelled. Ben was fighting off another vampire then pushed it off himself and staked it. "Hang on Anne!" Ben yelled, as he was running towards he, Anne's arm snapped and the vamp collapsed on her. Sinking its teeth into her neck and sucking her blood. Then he stopped and hade a cut on his arm, then forced her to drink. She was weak, dying and in pain, she just wanted to go, to feel better. "Anne!" Ben yelled, staking the vampire. Anne was shaking and dying. "Come on Anne! Come on!" he yelled pulling out his phone and dialing 911. "Yes, I need help. Please send an ambulance on 1928 Washington Dr. No, my sister she's been attacked by a dog. It ran away. Please hurry she's lost a lot of blood." Ben said. Don't worry Anne. You're going to make it." He said. She never knew though, she blacked out._

~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She died that day, the blood mixed with hers. She had no heartbeat. She was a _Vampire_. Technically she had a _"Skin Condition"_ now because of the _"Dog" _that bit her. And Ben, when Ben discovered she was a vampire he hated her, then told _her _best friends. They _left _her and treated her like dirt whenever they saw her. She never wanted to see them again, the band they had broke up and whenever they'd see her they'd say _" We _never _ wanted to work with a 'Dirty Little Vampire'." _So she left, nothing good would come out of her working with them. As Anne continued walking a portal opened and absorbed her body, transporting her to god knows where.

~*~*~*~*~*Rome, Italy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben walked around the house, searching. They'd found a new crypt in the graveyard. Just built and already bodies were piling inside. More people have died since she left, more innocent souls were taken. Vampires came there more often since the slayer left. Ben's eyes watered. Anne left because of _them._ Because _they_ were still shocked. It was _their _ fault that his sister left. Now she'd never come back. Then a portal opened over his head and absorbed his body. His body disappeared just as a note appeared on his mothers nightstand and Mary, Jacob, Angela, Mark, and Macie's nightstand as well. It wouldn't be new. It did happen before.

~*~*~*~*~*At Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anne was leaning against the wall near the Slytherin table as Ben, Mary, Jacob, Mark, Angela, and Macie landed in front of their respected tables. Ben, Mary, and Macie landed in front of the Gryffindor table, Jacob and Angela landed in Ravenclaw and Mark landed in Hufflepuff. Anne was alone at the Slytherin table. They looked at the great hall in awe. Anne's face was neutral, she's seen all of it before. "I'm glad your journey was safe." Dumbledore stated happily. "Nice to see you again, Headmaster." Anne said. "To you as well, Annette." He replied. She looked at her brother and the others. "Ben, Mary, Angela, Mark, Jacob, Macie." She stated giving a seldom nod. Willow looked at the group of old friends and sighed. She knew Anne wouldn't accept them again. But, she could meddle in their lives to get them to talk again. Who knows it might work.

~*~*~*~*~*The Golden Trio*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the Golden Trio was walking towards the Great Hall, Hermione felt a rush of magic flow through her, a very _very_ familiar flow of magic. Only her family could create. She ran towards the Great Hall, the flow of magic was so familiar. Her cousins practiced this all the time. Ron and Harry chased after their friend. _'I know they're here'. _Hermione thought. She pushed open the doors and saw her cousins immediately along with her childhood friends. "Annette Elizabeth Summers!" Hermione yelled. Anne looked in surprise at her cousin whom was a year younger than her. "Yes?" She said. "How dare you never write or visit me?" Hermione said accusingly. "Well. I don't really have a reason for that dear old cousin, but what about Benjamin? Surely you're going to scold him as well?" Anne replied in a mocking tone, smirking. "Now Annette don't get me involved in this." Ben said. Then her cell phone went off.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_Don't you cry no more_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai there I posted this before but I had to fix a lot of stuff so I decided to do it again more improved though. Well I don't really post things on here much it's the last month of summer and I have to prepare for my future AP classes. *sigh* So much work to worry about writing just lets me release all that pressure. I hope you enjoy this I'm attempting to put Merlin, Sherlock, and Doctor Who into this mix and I've figured out how to add them in. Its an AU story obviously but some things will stay the same but not all. I hope to become as good as a writer as J.K Rowling, I love how she writes. Many people have inspired me to begin it, so I shall. Thank you Syaoron the Fox for having faith in me :) Now I am in need of a Beta, if anyone can please IM me. I'd appreciate it a lot. I love you all :) 3

s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*

Anne pulled out her cell phone and answered. "Hello, Annette." Castiel said appearing out of no where holding a phone. Anne ended the call. "Cas." Anne said annoyed. "We need your help, Annette." Castiel said completely ignoring her annoyed tone of voice. "Cas, I'm pretty busy here." Anne said. Castiel tilted his head. "Annette I don't see why you are required here when they obviously dislike you. Their thoughts are very loud and rude." Castiel said. Anne sighed then said. "I agree, they don't want me here and they do think very loudly. I have a duty though Cas. I don't like them anymore either but I do have other family Cas."

"We require your assistance, Annette." Castiel said after a while. "How come he can call you by your full name but we can't?" Ben asked. "One I've hated it, two you abandoned me. You have no right anymore." Anne said, the rest of the group looked away. Then the rest of the students began walking into the Great Hall, looking in confusion at the people in front of each table. "Okay Cas. I'll help. Willow I'll be back before our first lessons and Headmaster I apologize for this. Also Willow we should get Randy." Anne said, Ben choked up. "Wait, who?" Willow asked confused. "Ya'know, Randy. Giles son." Anne said as everyone who knew choked up in laughter and Ben was having trouble breathing. "Giles doesn't... Oh Spike." Willow said, smiling a little. "I'll be back Willow. I promise." Anne said. "Okay, now you hear me mister. You lay one hand on her head-" Willow started. "Ma'am, I am an Angle of the Lord. You may trust me with Annette. I have known her as long as I've known Dean and Sam Winchester." Castiel said, cutting her off. "I don't know who they are but you protect her." Willow said, attempting to sound threatening. "I will, Ma'am." Castiel replied, gripping Annes shoulders. "We'll be back Willow." Anne said. Then she disappeared with Castiel a flurry of wings sounding as they left. "You just let her leave!" Ben yelled at Willow. "Hey Mister Snappy you change your attitude or I'll tell your mother." Willow said angrily towards Ben. "Now Benjamin, I need to address the school; with the blessing of the Headmaster, and tell them what we'll be facing. This is older than us Ben, older than old." Willow said. "Now shut up and listen Ben. We need to learn." Mary said.

~*~*~*~*~*~Supernatural*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anne appeared in front of Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel still gripping her shoulders. "Hello, boys." Anne said, Dean looked up to Anne and Castiel, immediately jumping up to hug Anne, Sam just looked toward Anne. She hugged Dean back. Sam stood up. "Hey, Anne." He said. "So what do you need help with?" Anne asked. "Well, Abaddon was freed and now she wants to rule." Sam said, slightly hesitating. "YOU BROUGHT ABADDON BACK!" Anne yelled at them. "Annette, we did not release her. She traveled through time with their grandfather Henry." Castiel said. "Cas, not right now." Anne said. "Annette, I was simply saying what happened." Castiel replied. "Cas, please." Dean said. "Sam, you seem different. More proper less sassy. You okay?" Anne asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied. "Hmmmm." Anne said, looking at Dean suspiciously. _'Oh he's telling me everything later.' _Anne thought. _'Cas, get out of my head.' _She continued. _'I apologize Annette.' _Castiel thought back. "Okay Dean, what do you need help with?" Anne asked, Dean looked at Anne then said. "Well Anne it's simple." "We need help killing Abaddon." Sam continued. "And Metatron, he caused the Angels to fall, using my grace to do so." Castiel said. "Wow some Angels really are what Gabriel said to Lucifer." Anne said."Okay what's the plan, guys?" She asked. "We need to torture Crowley for it." Kevin said, coming out of no where. "Ah, how's our prophet?" Anne asked. "Tired, crazed. The usual." He replied. "Hmm." Anne said. "Well lets get to work. I learned all the best things from Giles." She continued. "So you're the slayer?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. It was a little surprise for us. They didn't think I'd be a slayer, considering that I'm the daughter of one. When they started to become harder to find Willow did a spell to find them. The light split, and divided. Then it moved towards me, then towards everyone else. I've been since." Anne said. "Oh, cool." Kevin said, going towards the dungeon.

~*~*~*~*~*Back at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So we're going to face Vampires and Demons." A student said still surprised by the fact they were going to be facing that and being taught by teenagers. "Yes, Vampires Demons all that stuff." They continued. "Wow, never knew that stuff existed." He said. "I'm a little worried now." Hermione said, Harry looked like he was going to throw up they had to face Vampires and Voldemort. How amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione? How are you not surprised by this?" Ron asked, looking towards his best friend for 6 years. "Well you saw the girl in front of the Slytherin table right?" Hermione asked. "Yes." They said, still looking thoroughly confused. "Well, she's my cousin and my other cousin is standing in front of our table." She said nervously. "So your family is just in this stuff?" They asked. "Yeah, basically. I wasn't supposed to get in it though. It just_ happened _and Anne never forgave herself for letting me see that stuff." She said. "Anne had a hard life, and I'm not saying that because she's family. I'm saying it because her life sucks. She doesn't have a break shes been hurt and we cant help her with it. Anne has been my best friend for years and just to hear how they shut her out it just kills me." Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry Mione." Ron said, frowning. Why were some of them in Gryffindor if they weren't loyal to family the most?

"Hermione, who is Spike?" Harry asked, looking in confusion at the group in the front still. "I don't really know. I found out on accident what this stuff was but that doesn't mean they told me everything." Hermione said. "Well I think the Professor is going to do the spell again to get him." Harry said. "She is a very powerful witch. She's also family. Willow Rosenberg. How did I _not _notice my God mother was here." Hermione said looking very disappointed with herself. Willow began the spell.

_Educ propugnator quorum unum est,_

_quod sit pura atque aliis bellis._

_Educ de uno._

_Spike!_

Willow yelled. A portal opened and then a man with bleach blond hair appeared, falling down towards the ground, landing rather ungracefully on the floor. _"Bloody hell!"_ The man yelled. "Spike! Children, watch your language." Willow said. "Red?" He said. "Easy, helping." She replied, then turning towards the students. "This is Spike, he's a Vampire and he's going to help us to train you guys." She said as all students looked up towards her. "If he's a Vampire then wouldn't he attack us?" A student asked. "DO you want me to attack?" Spike asked, looking at the student. "_No_, I'm just wondering why your so mellow around people you could eat. And no one look at me like that you know I'm right." They said as students started looking at them accusingly. "He has a soul." Willow said. "So he's neutered?" The student asked as the rest began choking on the drink they had. "If you want to put it like that, fine. But no, I can still attack I suppose but to honor Red I won't." Spike said."So, Red. Mind telling me what I'm doing here?" He asked, looking curiously at the witch. "We need help with training, William." Mark said, looking at Spike in distaste. He glared at the group. "You lot, where's the other Slayer. Bloody poofer called me in panic for her." Mary rolled her eyes, she's back in America. Hunting with the Winchesters, I believe." Mary said. "Red you mind if I call Angel, tell him Anne's here basically." He asked. "No, go ahead. I'm glad Angel is taking responsibility for Anne." Willow said, looking at Spike confidently.

"Why wouldn't he take responsibility? He's Annes Legal Guardian." Spike said, pulling out his phone. "Oh, um yeah. Ask Buffy about it. It'll be easier to hear it from her. _'Spike, how do you _not _know yet?' _Willow thought to him. _'What do I _not _know, Red?' _Spike asked, looking at her confused. _'Angel is Annes Father.' _Willow thought back to him. Spikes eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. '_Bloody hell.' _He thought.


End file.
